powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yunix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spell Casting page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 20:51, February 19, 2013 Please start editing in Source (go to Edit, button on top), aside of making it clearer, it also allows you to control better what happens behind the surface of the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Use the Source, what-ever it is you're using now makes a mess in Source and adds over everything you do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) For the last time, use Source when you make a page or Edit. I had to redo everything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hablas español? he visto que has puesto personajes de series de habla hispana, aliados para ser mas precisos y me preguntaba si el español es tu idioma- Say, can you help me out on something? You see, I am a writer, one who likes to write stories on different things. I am mostly a fanfic writer, but I will not say for which series. On one story I am working on, I am planning to include seven special stones of power, each with their own power over something in the universe/multiverse, and they are all very powerful. They are kind of like the Infinity Gems from Marvel Comics. So far, I only have six stones with their own powers. They are... The Time stone The Space stone The Matter stone Th Energy/Forces stone The Life/Spirit stone and... The Mind stone. So far, I have only those. I am still trying to come up with a seventh stone with its own power, and I have yet to decide which power that should be. Any suggestions (don't say spirit or soul, please)? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:45, January 24, 2014 (UTC) STOP! removing the riltles from every page its annoying and i will find a way to get you kicked Dark Willow Why do you keep re-adding Dark Willow to the Umbrageous Teleportation page? I've explained that Willow was actually flying. It was stated in the show. Check out the Flight and Teleportation pages on the Buffy and Angel wiki. OwnerMan (talk) 01:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Fire Ball Projection Mind giving the reason why you keep undoing the edits on this one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Pic-size "13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry." --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) When you add/change links, please use alphabetical order. and second time: "When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones." --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Third time about the same thing. Two more and it's a blog. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Pics When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Seriously, I've been repeating this for years now... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about Probability Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) When you pic to Gallery, remember to add the Series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) If I may ask about Dream Manipulation, can that power be used on daydreams as well? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:23, May 11, 2015 (UTC) When you change the main pic old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) hello :) I saw that you undid my edit to retrocognition but I decided to add it back in because Premonition is another name for retrocognition as phoebe halliwell is a known user as she has premonition, the power to see into past, present and future so premonition is another name for retrocognition User:Dr Time 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Second time: When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Justin has used this many times most notably on the sharks so stop removing my edit.--Armyeater (talk) 02:43, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Yagura is a user, look it up if you don't believe me. Yagura can use attack recording, his jutsu Water Mirror Technique perfectly records/replicates and copies any attack used against him regardless of its nature. So he fits. look it up if you don't believe me.SageM (talk) 04:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Here is the technique- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Mirror_Technique So stop removing him.SageM (talk) 04:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Third time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Please Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Third warning. Two more and you're getting timeout. This isn't suggestion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Fourth time during same day, you're out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:45, November 3, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Fourth time. One more and you're taking timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Edit only'' the part you're making the changes. Really... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) '''Edit only the part you're making the changes. Timeout for you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Is it that hard to remember? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Second warning. Is it really that hard to remember? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes. Fourth warning. One more and you're out for a long time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes. Fifth warning, take a break. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Fifth time, you're taking timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes. First warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:29, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Edit only the part you're making the changes, for whatever reason your full-page edit messes collapsible Galleries every time. Three times in this short time and you're out. Seriously, take a hint. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) brotip Go to preferences and change your preferred editor to source mode, since it won't fuck the gallery up and get you banned. 05:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC)